Presently, various systems and methods are in use for wheel alignment of multi-axle vehicles. The present procedure for measuring the “Wheel alignment angles” and “Wheel runout” of the multi-axle vehicle involves the wheel target along with Wheel Brackets to be demounted from one wheel and mounted onto another wheel, resulting in an independent assessment of the wheel Runout and acquisition of alignment data one by one. This requires lifting each wheel everytime the Runout has to be done and involve considerable amount of time and human energy to complete the alignment of each wheel of a multi-axle vehicle.
Therefore, a need was felt for developing a system for simultaneous measurement of “Wheel runout” and “wheel alignment angles” of a multi-axle vehicle which will eliminate the aforementioned drawbacks.